


I'm Not Your Friend

by blueduende



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Naruto is oblivious but hes not really looking for a relationship, Pining, Sasuke is simultaneously a sweetheart and a giant dick, Spin the bottle!, Unrequited Crush, i tried adding characters but this was really only about my lovely ship, my debut!!!, my sweet blondie cusses a lot when drunk, narusasunaru, still love the guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueduende/pseuds/blueduende
Summary: A house party, drunken teenagers, and a love confession on the way home... what could go wrong?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok! I'm going to post this before I lose my nerve or before my computer dies. 
> 
> This is my first finished fic and I'm actually kind of excited about it?? It needs polishing but I keep looking it over and find myself alright with it... I got an average of B's in English throughout HS so that might be the problem. 
> 
> Un-beta'd & I do not own Naruto otherwise it would have been a VERY different story (but at least they would have married the right people (^: ).
> 
> Oh! Also! The title! Ya, this fic was inspired by lyrics to one of my favorite songs so I'm giving credit where credit is due. 
> 
> What else, what else.... tell me what you think?

The music was blaring loudly, vibrating off the walls and rattling the drunk teenagers. 

Sasuke felt the bass vibrate through him and only slightly enjoyed the way the music melted into him like the way dye diffuses through water. The pleasant sensation didn't stop him from hating these stupid house parties though. Everyone just came to get drunk, fuck, and start fights and then, come morning, would use being drunk as an excuse for it all. 

The only reason he was there was because his best friend - and secret crush - had asked him to come and make sure he didn't do anything stupid. He was the only exception to Sasuke's rule so of course, he accompanied him. 

Sasuke sat on whoever-the-fuck-lived-here’s lumpy couch, next to Naruto who was currently entertaining the desperate girls surrounding them. Sasuke knew that Naruto was an extremely charming, passionate, loyal, fun, and overall likable person. People flirting with him was an often occurrence, just as people throwing themselves at Sasuke's feet was a common occurrence. The only difference between them was that Naruto responded. He always accepted touch. The death grips they would keep to his hands, shoulders, and arms were welcome. People seeking attention from him in such a brash way was almost funny as it was so like himself in his younger years. Be that as it may, he responded to these actions out kindness. Instead of ignoring them, he easily turned down the girls who finally realized that he was worth a damn. Though it wasn’t out of spite but out of consideration. _‘I’m not really ready for something serious,’_ he’d say, adding a compliment to ease the crushing feeling of rejection.

He turned to glare resolutely at the smashed up grandfather clock that now held a few ping pong balls, getting sick amusement from someone's future punishment.

“Hello, earth to Sasuke!” said a husky voice next to him that he knew belonged to Naruto.

Sasuke turned to Naruto who was sitting on his right and found not only his eyes on him but the eyes of their friends on him. Evidently the group of girls Naruto had entertained for the last half hour left the living room in favor of joining the beer pong game in the dining room. 

“Hm?” 

“Gah! So, you weren’t even listening?” Naruto laughed. “Teme! We said we’re gonna play spin the bottle!” 

Sasuke's brain short circuited at the thought of having a chance to kiss Naruto while keeping his feelings a secret. The idea of telling Naruto how he felt about him was both exhilarating and terrifying. The few times he almost did, he would begin feeling dizzy, his palms would sweat, his stomach would clench uncomfortably, and the words would die in his throat as he looked into those curious blue eyes and then would, without fail, lose his nerve. It was tempting to tell Naruto while he was drunk, but instead of just asking him to skip the game and come upstairs with him, Sasuke responded condescendingly. 

“What are we? Ten?” 

“See? I told ya, man, Sasuke’s way too prissy play.” Annoyance tinged Kiba’s voice, indicating that something was irking him. Though it wasn't hard to figure what the problem was as he glanced at Hinata.... who was staring at Naruto with poorly concealed want. 

“If getting mono sounds like fun to you, play your little game,” Sasuke replied. Being difficult was in his nature. Even though he was taking shots at Kiba, and everyone else indirectly, he would definitely play and hope the odds were in his favor tonight. Though Kiba’s indirect annoyance and being called ‘prissy’ did put him off a bit like the right fuel to the wrong fire. This was stupid. Was Sasuke really going to play this stupid game and possibly risk having to kiss one of these stupid kids for a small chance at kissing Naruto? Sasuke didn't even give the matter another thought. Of course he would. 

“You’re scared of the germs?! Ha! You fuckin’ kill me, Sas!” snorted Naruto while cuffing him playfully, with uncoordinated strength, only for the arms to loosen somewhat and stay wrapped around his neck. “You share drinks with people all the time and kissing is putting you off?” 

_I share drinks with **you** , dobe_. 

“Well, we don't actually have to play with Sasuke right? If Sasuke doesn't want to play, he doesn't have to,” said Temari, shrugging as she spoke. 

“Ok then, you guys go ahead and play. I'm not gonna play without this killjoy” Naruto said playfully, nudging Sasuke with his shoulder and then nuzzling his face into Sasuke's warm neck. 

These affectionate touches were normal between them due to Naruto being a naturally affectionate person and - thankfully - Sasuke had become a master at not letting his feelings towards the acts show. 

Privately, however, he’d lay in bed and trace the area Naruto had last touched him. He'd let a small smile grace his lips and his eyes would shut until sleep dragged him into the welcoming abyss of possibilities.

He knew that Naruto refusal to play didn't mean that he wanted to kiss Sasuke... but it was nice to pretend for a second. He knew that Naruto never liked ‘leaving him out of things’, hence the reason they did everything together. Naruto was the only one who truly knew Sasuke and thus was fiercely protective of him. In a brotherly way, he would affirm. The thought that Naruto cared about him enough to get defensive for him always brought a warm and fuzzy feeling to Sasuke. It was intoxicating knowing someone like Naruto cared so much about him and while it wasn't the kind of care he wanted, he would take whatever he could get from the blond. 

“Dobe, just play. I know you like games like this for some reason,” he said, willing his cheeks to not blush.

“I want you to play too. Or…” Naruto frowned, his features contorted into a thoughtful expression. Evidently he was choosing next words carefully. “... I- would it help if… I kissed you? Just as friends?” 

Sasuke froze. 

“What? What the hell? Why?” said Sasuke in an angry whisper. He glanced around to see if anyone was listening but their private conversation had carried on too long so that Kiba now attempted small talk with Hinata, Shino, and Sai while Sakura and Ino swayed together, singing along with the new song that played throughout the house.

“Heh, well, I know you don't care about my germs. We share everything! So just think: if I kiss you, it'll be like my germs are a layer between anyone else's germs! Like a protective coat!” Naruto finished, smiling openly with his hands splayed open infront of him as though he had just come up with a million dollar idea. 

Sasuke thought for a moment. This was a big deal to him even if it meant nothing to Naruto. 

“Just as friends, obviously,” Naruto added quickly, grinning toothily back at Sasuke. 

And that's why he hesitated in the first place. It’s not like Sasuke had told Naruto how he felt, but it drove him crazy that Naruto didn't feel the same way and force Sasuke to reveal his feelings like he knew the blond would if he had the incentive. For example, reciprocating the damning feelings. 

“Idiot,” Sasuke hissed, feeling an unwarranted spike of anger. "No- Jesus. If you want me to play so bad then let's fucking play. I don't need you holding my hand through everything.” 

Sasuke leaned down to grab a beer bottle from under the table and handed it to Kiba. “There. Start.” 

Sasuke angrily leaned back and felt Naruto's confused eyes locked on him. He looked back at him and gave him a face that said _‘it’s fine’_ even though Sasuke felt completely not fine. 

“Alright!” Kiba said, spinning the bottle with entirely too much force. The group watched with rapt attention as it spun for a full thirty seconds before finally starting to slow. Kiba glanced at Naruto and then to Hinata, a secret smile playing on his lips when he looked down at the bottle still trying valiantly to continue spinning before the Newton's second law caught up and landed on Ino. 

Both looked decidedly disappointed but leaned in for a quick peck on the lips. 

Ino took the bottle and spun it. It lost traction after only a few spins and landed on Shikamaru, who looked apologetically to Temari. The blonde gave him a shrug and a smirk before her eyes became challenging egging him on. He leaned in to kiss Ino quickly and softly. They pulled away, giving the other friendly smiles, as they settled back into their seat. Shikamaru took the bottle and spun it just hard enough to land on Temari.

“Hey! That's not fair! That wasn't even a spin!” Kibra hollered over the music. 

“It was the best I could do,” Shikamaru replied lazily, turning his head and leaned forward to capture Temari's lips in slow kiss. He brought his hand up to her hair, pulling her closer and pressed their lips together with force as Temari opened her mouth, brushing her tongue along his to deepen the kiss. With one last lick to Shikamaru's bottom lip, she pulled away and grabbed the beer bottle. She set it on the round table and flicked the opening with her finger hard enough for it to spin and watched with an only half interested gaze.

It landed on Hinata. She looked up to Temari and then to Naruto. Sasuke watched a devious expression overtake her normally sweet features. Seeming determined to give him a show, she pushed her hair back so it cascaded down her back, the thick black hair pairing well with her flattering purple shirt. She planted her palms on the table, leaned forward and held her lips still for Temari to meet. Their lips moved slowly in a long and sensual kiss. Temari brought her hand to rest on Hinata's jaw, lightly caressing it. 

“Holy shit,” Kiba breathed. Sasuke looked dispassionately at the scene before him. Everyone else was totally enraptured by this display and Kiba and Naruto released groans of disappointment as they parted

“That was really hot guys,” Naruto began. He pointed to himself as he spoke again. “Add another hot blond to the mix and we could make a porno.” 

Sakura leaned across the table and gave Naruto a punch to the shoulder in warning. 

“Say that again and I'll kick your ass, Naruto.” 

“Idiot,” Temari huffed in response to Naruto’s offhand comment. She took a seat next to Shikamaru, crossing her legs and draped an arm over the back of the couch comfortably.

Still blushing at Naruto's words, Hinata went and took her seat by Shino. Once seated, she used her index finger to spin the bottle lightly before it landed on Naruto. 

Time froze for Hinata and Sasuke. The blond sat grinning widely due to the bottle finally landing on him while Hinata’s peaked her eyes over at Naruto through her lashes. Sasuke's blood boiled. 

_Of course someone would be kissing him, dumbass,_ Sasuke thought to himself, feeling frustrated and panicked spike of dread rush through him at the impending car wreck that would be Naruto and Hinata 

“Heh, ok, Hinata. I'm going to kiss you now. Slap me if you want me to stop because that’s definitely not one of my kinks,” joked Naruto.

“N-N-No. I-It’s f-fine,” Hinata stuttered. Sasuke felt sickened by the positively cute atmosphere surrounding her. While he personally didn't find it charming or cute, he knew Naruto ate that behavior up. The normally confident girls stutter returned when she was feeling particularly excited, anxious, or shy. Though if her twinkling eyes and coy smile was any indication to how she was feeling, it’s a safe bet to say that it was an act for the blonds benefit.

Instead of leaning over the table like she did with Temari, Hinata got up, squeezed past Sakura - who smacked her ass playfully - and Kiba to get to Naruto. Completely shameless in her enthusiasm to kiss Naruto, she knelt in front of him, earning an indignant huff from Kiba, a pleasantly shocked tick from Temari, and simultaneous ‘ooh’s’ from Sakura and Ino. 

Sasuke's eyes burned as he watched Hinata kneel between Naruto's thighs and look up at him shyly. Right then, he decided that he officially didn't like her. But Naruto obviously found this display amusing.

He hummed approvingly and tilted his head down, a small smile played on his lips and his eyes twinkled in the low light. Both apparently oblivious to the group around them watching with rapt attention.

She jumped forward, closing the distance between them and Sasuke felt his stomach contract as she moaned into the kiss. He couldn't watch this but looking away from the magnets drawing everyone's attentions that were Naruto and Hinata would basically scream that he had a problem. 

He forced himself to stay calm and keep his face trained on Naruto’s shoulder, still looking in their direction but not the distasteful act itself. 

Naruto and Hinata held the kiss for a moment before Naruto's eyes flicked open, pulling back slightly then returned foreward to plant quick, soft kisses on her nose, forehead, and cheeks. She breathed out a laugh and looked up at him, eyes glazed in desire and invitation. She pulled her hair over her shoulder, exposing her neck coyly, giving Naruto another once-over as she stood and returned to her seat contently. 

Sasuke was brimming with jealousy at the affectionate act that ended their turn. He almost wanted to get up and yell at Naruto for being such an oblivious idiot, for causing him so much inner turmoil, but remained at his seat and looked back to the grandfather clock. He felt the love seat sink down with Naruto's shifting weight as the blond sighed slightly. 

“Uh, dude, it's your turn,” said Kiba impatiently. Though he knew Naruto would never put the moves on Hinata in consideration to Kiba feelings, it annoyed him that Hinata wasn't quite over Naruto despite him never showing any interest in her beyond friendship. 

Sasuke turned back to the game, pushing down the feelings of wistful longing for his friend. 

“Oh! Right!” Naruto laughed, quickly reached forward, giving the bottle a strong twist as he spoke. “I swear to god, if any of you refuse to kiss me, you’ll hurt my feelings!”

“Is that why you were gloomy last week? Someone refuse you and you, being an entitled boy, got your precious, little feelings hurt?” asked Ino jokingly. 

Naruto looked up, giving her a meaningful smile as he dropped his gaze to the slowing bottle. 

Sasuke's heart leapt and his brain stopped altogether when the bottle pointed at him. Fucking brilliant. He realized now what a huge mistake this decision was. After seeing Naruto’s tender kiss with Hinata, he realized he didn’t want to kiss him unless it was real… but his curiosity and longing wouldn’t let him back out while the realistic part of his brain screamed that this was exactly what he didn’t need: a taste of what he couldn’t have. 

Naruto's eyes widened in shock and then turned his head to look over at Sasuke in...apology? 

“You don't have to Sas.” Naruto said quietly, shaking his head slightly and gave Sasuke a warm, accepting smile. 

“Idiot, those aren't the rules.” 

Naruto froze as he recognized the statement for what it was. A challenge. They'd been rivals since childhood and constantly gotten themselves in tremendous amounts of trouble due to having poor self control and pre-pubescent egos to stroke. Neither were ever able to back down from a dare that the other set, or even an impossible goal the other teasingly made to the other, knowing full well it could be done with enough guts. However right now, Naruto didn't know what the challenge was but was ready to walk into a police station exactly as he was - stoned and drunk - rather than back down.

“You know, Sas... we’ve been friends for a long time and I've never kissed you before… I'm gonna make this count,” teased Naruto.

Sasuke was thrumming with excitement, adrenaline, and fear, all blending together to give him the spike of courage to lean sideways and wait for Naruto to close the distance, aiming to make the act seem more real. 

Naruto's hand shot out and rested on the back of Sasuke's neck. Intense blue eyes locked on onyx briefly before they flicked down to Sasuke's soft looking, pink lips as he drew the raven in closer. 

Sasuke studied Naruto's face, taking a mental photo of the way he looked in this moment before shutting his eyes, letting his world narrow down to focus completely on the feel of Naruto’s hand gripping the back of his neck, the alcohol on his breath, and the new feel of soft, plump lips pressed against his.

***

Two hours later, Sasuke led Naruto to his car while Kiba stumbled after them. Spin-the-bottle ended abruptly after their turn as someone arrived with more beer and an intense game of beer commenced leading to Naruto and Kiba’s completely smashed states. 

“Shotgun!” Naruto all but screamed.

He flung himself from Sasuke and drunkenly ran down the steps of the house, only to fall face first into the grass. He laid still for a moment before attempting a half-hearted crawl to Sasuke's car.

“Holy shit, Sasuke!” Kiba said loudly from behind him. “A Mercedes? Daddy get you a present?” 

Ignoring Kiba's question, Sasuke leaned down and pulled Naruto up. He looped a tan arm around his own neck and held tightly to his wrist, trying to keeping the blond steady. 

“Too loud!” Naruto yelled even louder than Kiba. His head flailed side to side as he pouted like a toddler. Getting drunk was fun how again? 

“Both of you be quiet or you can crawl home. And it’s not mine. I'm borrowing it so if you need to throw up, tell me so I can leave you at whatever corner we’re at,” Sasuke hissed. 

Kiba raised his hands in surrender, proceeding to zip his lips and throw away the key in promise to be quieter. 

“Jeeeez, Sas,” Naruto laughed, snuggling into the ravens body, protecting himself from the cold air that enveloped them. Sasuke propped him against the car, holding him there by pressing himself against the muscled body before pulling away quickly to help him into the front seat. 

“Ugh, who drives forty minutes to a party?" asked Sasuke rhetorically as he buckled Naruto in. 

“You, designated driver! Now let's get cracking, Hoke, we have curfew!” Kiba responded as he went to lay in the back seat of the car, draping an arm over his eyes, effectively blocking out the lights from inside the car. 

Sasuke looked at him for a moment, deciding not to respond as he walked around the car and eased into the driver's seat. _At least he might fall asleep… It’ll spare me his ridiculous backseat commentary._

He turned his head to look over at Naruto who was buckled and curled into himself comfortably in the front seat. He was resting his head on an arm that rested around his head, blocking out the lights in a similar fashion as Kiba. 

Sasuke thought back to the kiss they shared. How was he supposed to go back to ‘normal’ after that? He'd been dreaming about finally revealing his feelings to Naruto ever since senior year started and he hoped that - by some miracle - Naruto would feel exactly the same way. They would talk and eventually share a kiss. Not anything more so that he wouldn’t scare away Naruto but- as cringeworthy as it was in Sasuke’s mind- he'd been saving himself for him. 

Sasuke just couldn't see himself with someone other than the annoying blond. How could he relax his guard with another as completely as he did with Naruto? It was impossible. But he still hadn't found the courage to tell Naruto. So he would let the blond chase after any girl who caught his interest for the day, he'd give him his shitty advice on how to turn them, he'd comfort him when he was turned down only because he knew that someday, Naruto would wake up and realize they should try something or be more than friends. He would never force his feelings onto Naruto. To lose him as a friend? Absolutely not. It'd would be easier to part with a limb. That reason alone had played a huge part in his silence. 

Another was that Naruto never discussed his sexuality, as though he’d never even thought about it, which made sense, Sasuke supposed. Being raised an abused orphan made the blond cherish all the bonds he thought he would never have. He would chase girls like dogs would cats but only because it was expected of him. He saw everyone as family, steadily adding more and more people to his growing tree to make up for his lonely childhood. Another reason that Sasuke kept his distance. Why would he put that kind of pressure on his friend? 

No… The best thing would be to hold his tongue until Naruto made it clear or indicated that he saw… well, _anyone_ in a serious way. Even then, what would he say?

Sasuke took off his jacket and laid it across the blond who muttered a sleepy ‘thanks’. A tan hand shot out and latched to Sasuke’s wrist. 

“Mmm, Sas… text the old man that I’ll be home in about an hour, ya?” His arm was still curled around his head and the jacket Sasuke had laid over him had fallen onto the floor. 

“Dobe, we’re gonna be home in half that time.” Sasuke twisted his arm out of Naruto’s surprisingly strong grip, not wanting to touch Naruto for any longer than he had too. The stress of unrequited love and unreciprocated feelings wasn’t good for his health, probably. 

Naruto laughed softly. “I know. If I say- oh fuck!”

He quickly grabbed the handle of the door, threw it open to stick his head out. He barely missed the car before retching violently onto the pavement. 

The few people who were outside the house, smoking and sipping on their beers, looked over at the loud sound. A few of them who were sober enough to recognize who it was had started forward but were shooed away by Sasuke through the windshield. 

Naruto continued to cough and took loud gulps of air before trying to speak again.

“Gross… tellin’ him I’ll be home in an hour ‘n showing up early makes me look good. That way I can keep coming out late and shit.” Naruto spoke as quickly as possible, exhaling a shaky breath as he leaned back into the leather seat. 

Sasuke couldn’t believe that, even in his sick, drunken state, Naruto looked... well… like an adorable puppy. 

“You drank way too much, dobe.” he commented, reaching over to shove his hand into Naruto's pocket, fishing out the blonds cracked phone. 

_So clumsy._

“It was worth it...Huh, Kiba?” Turning slowly towards him so as to not induce any more nausea but found the brunet totally passed out in the back seat. “Uh oh. We gotta get him home.” 

Sasuke ‘hn’d’ in response, barely paying attention as he stared down at the phone's lock screen. Naruto’s background was of the two of them. A picture captured at the falls from an old road trip Naruto had surprisingly planned for all his friends one summer. He remembered the way Naruto dragged him in for a picture of only them two-- remembered how tightly Naruto held him around the waist as he dropped his head onto Sasuke’s shoulder only to he screamed for Sakura to quickly take the picture. Naruto had the largest smile on his face. His mouth was open, so obviously mid-scream, and his eyes shone like diamonds while Sasuke stood rigid next to him with an expression that simultaneously read as confused yet happy. He felt a pang of an unwanted emotion like a punch to his throat, but pushed it down as he remembered the task. Sasuke typed in the four number code and quickly thought out a text message to Naruto's guardian before locking the screen and placing it in the cup holder. 

Sasuke started the car, not letting it warm up properly before he peeled deftly out of the driveway. 

The silence in the air was comfortable. The only sounds reaching his ears were of Naruto’s deep inhales of breath. The street lamps and stores illuminated their faces brightly as they weaved through the main road of their tiny town, plunging back into the darkness as Sasuke crept through the neighborhood containing their sleeping residents. One in the morning was the time for opportunity. 

Hearing the breath get quieter, Sasuke glanced over to the sleeping blond, immediately registering that Naruto wasn't sleeping but looking at him intently. 

“What-?” 

“Hey, Sasuke?” the blond asked as though he didn't even hear Sasuke's initial beginnings of a question.

“Hm?” was all Sasuke offered.

“Thanks for bringing us out here. I know you didn’t wanna come tonight. You're so… nice, Sas. Do you even know how nice you are?” 

Sasuke didn't respond, chalking up Naruto's thoughts to drunken rambling. 

“Ya. You're so nice.” Naruto mumbled sleepily. “Heh, remember the first time I came over to your house? And your dad spoke in English to you so that I wouldn't understand what he was saying about me?” 

He remembered. He'd never forget the unnameable emotion he felt towards Naruto when he found out that the blond would sit at the park alone until dark before reluctantly going ‘home’. The very day he found out was the day he invited him over for dinner. _‘What you’re just gonna sit there all night, dobe? I have a pitching machine at home and I know I’m good but you could use the practice’_ is what he said. Of course, Naruto had immediately started yelling about being the best and refused to go but as Sasuke turned to leave, Naruto got off the swing and followed Sasuke dauntlessly to his house.

Wearing worn jeans and a baggy orange t-shirt, he immediately stood out against the perfectly dressed Uchiha’s. However, despite Naruto’s less than perfect manners and second-rate attire, Sasuke’s mother had been kind to Naruto, making sure he was completely full before insisting on letting the driver take him home. _‘It's far too cold, Naruto, you'll freeze. Please let the driver take you? Or would you rather I walk you?’_ While his mother had been a saint, unfortunately Sasuke's father didn't extend the same kindness. Looking at Naruto the way one would look at a ratty old dog and speaking only in English to add a firm barrier between the rich, old man and the hyperactive, orphaned, poor boy.

Sasuke hated that memory. He didn’t speak up for Naruto but Itachi did, telling his father out of Naruto’s ear shot they should treat him with kindness. _‘You knew who his father was, no?’_ However, no one needed to come to his aid. Naruto bragged about all the things he was good at and talked loudly about how stuck up rich people were, _‘Not you guys, though. You guys are nice’._

Sasuke didn't know why Naruto was remembering that awful memory now but decided to humor him anyway.

“I remember.” 

“Maaaan, I was so pissed. Not ‘cuz I cared what he said, but ‘cuz he didn't say it in Japanese. I never wanted to go to your house again after that. It was just another way to create a barrier between the rich and poor.

Sasuke considered ignoring Naruto's words but decided that despite his inebriated state, his words held some semblance of truth… well, a more emotional truth than was normal for Naruto. The boy usually kept his feelings bottled up, only to be revealed when he was feeling particularly angry or desperate.

“Knowing how my father is, would you have wanted to hear what he had to say about you the very first time you met?” asked Sasuke.

“Fuckin’ of course! I don't give a fuck what anyone thinks about me as long as they fuckin’ say it to my face!” 

The sudden anger wasn't a surprise to Sasuke. People seeing Naruto as a ‘less than’ would always remain a sore spot for him and being friends with someone with intelligence, money, and looks in spades, he couldn't help but feel a little insecure. 

Though Sasuke never made him feel bad about his background. Sasuke even seeing Naruto as a rival and best friend often made Naruto feel better when he was feeling especially bitter towards the cards dealt to him, a fact Fugaku never let Naruto forget. 

As their friendship grew, Naruto didn’t let his snide remarks bother him anymore. What did bother him was Fugaku’s remarks toward Sasuke. As he saw Sasuke as a goal, he could hardly stand his father brushing him to the side. The pedestal he put Sasuke on, the pedestal he was determined to reach was too low for Fugaku, and it made Naruto’s eyes narrow in contempt for the first time.

Their family had a certain dynamic which Sasuke accepted early on, Naruto didn’t accept it. Always on the brink of bursting with indignant anger on Sasuke's behalf every time he went to his house, and always knowing better than to actually say anything in fear of angering Sasuke. He knew that the raven was influenced heavily by his family and he wanted to stay on good terms with the rest of them. He wanted to like Sasuke’s family. 

All traces of sleep gone as Naruto looked at Sasuke with blazing eyes, holding their intensity for a fleeting moment before they softened. 

“Do you remember what you got me for my birthday that year?” 

_Yes._ “No.” 

“I do. I still have it. It was an ‘English for Beginners’ book. You left it in my locker so that I'd get it at the end of the day when you’d already left school. I remember seeing you getting into the car and not even glancing my way. I still can't speak English for shit but I remember how fuckin’ happy I was. That's when I knew that you were my best friend, Sas.” 

“Ok.” Sasuke couldn’t see where Naruto was going or even had an idea of what was going on in the blond's head. But he knew that the blond never got sappy for just anything.

“Sasuke... we’re gonna be starting college in a few months and we probably won't be going to the same school or anything…” Naruto trailed off, “you know, with your shitty grades compared to my four-point-o and all, but I just want you to know that… you know, if we ever… drift apart-” he said thickly, “-I'll always be here for you, Sas. As a friend or as a rival. However you want me is fine. You're my best friend and I don't want to lose that. Not now, not ever.” 

Naruto finished his rambling and looked at the fog his breath as he looked out the window. When Sasuke didn’t say anything, he glanced through his peripherals at the stoic raven. 

Sasuke’s eyes were glued to the road as he pondered Naruto's words. Not used to heavy emotional talks, he deflected.

“You’re so drunk, Naruto.” They were about fifteen minutes from Naruto’s house now, he’d only have to indulge his drunken best friend for a bit longer.

“No!” cried Naruto. “Well, I AM drunk, but not that drunk. Besides! That’s not why I’m saying this. I’ve been feeling this fuckin’ weight on me since last week when you told us all the places you’d applied to for college; and I'm so fuckin’ proud of you. I'm so happy that you have all these chances and I’ve been kicking myself for all the fuckin’ around I did in highschool. Now, you’re leaving to some awesome college and I get to stay here and....” he trailed off, turning his head to look out the window, catching glimpses of the empty dining rooms through the large windows of houses that passed by. 

“You’re such an idiot.” 

Naruto whipped his head around to look at Sasuke incredulously. “What?”

“You. Are. Such. An. Idiot.” he repeated, punctuating the words. He gripped the steering wheel tightly, knuckles whitening, jaw clenched in annoyance. “Your pity party is large enough being a party of one. I’m not even going to try and make you feel better.”

Naruto blinked at the familiar harsh tone, usually it was directed at others but tonight it was for him. He breathed out a laugh. “You know what? Thank _god_ you’re leaving. Maybe now I won’t have to deal with condescending assholes-”

Kiba snored loudly, cutting off Naruto’s words in his throat. The raven simply glanced back at the sleeping man and turned his eyes towards the road. He didn’t take any offence to Naruto’s words as the blond had intended. Naruto even saying that after his aching words indicated that he was on the defensive, disguising his earlier remarks with a harsh jab but Sasuke had become adept at reading Naruto.

“Is your phone broken?” The question bit through the tense the silence that filled the car. 

The blond glanced down to his phone in the cupholder. 

“No.”

“Did you delete all your little video messaging accounts you have us use when you need help with homework?” 

“No.”

“So if you still have the means to communicate with people far away, why would you think that I’d suddenly stop wanting to talk to you if I have it as well?” 

“Probably because your parents will want you hanging out with... better people once you're off in college. But that's not the point, teme.” How stereotypical of Sasuke to ruin a moment like this. 

“Tch. Again, you’re such an idiot. Don’t you think that if I was going to stop being your friend, I’d have done that a long time ago? We haven’t had the greatest track record, dobe.” 

Naruto thought for a moment. Sure, they’ve gone through a lot together but things can change. Sasuke could suddenly realize he didn’t like Naruto; didn’t like fighting with him, sharing with him, didn’t like his jokes, didn’t like his personality, didn’t like him. He told him as much.

There it was. Naruto was going to feel lonely without Sasuke. Not only that but he might feel a little lost without the pillar that was Sasuke. Naruto didn’t see him as anything more than a best friend but that was ok. He needed someone to stick with him through thick and thin, someone who wouldn’t abandon him when something ‘better’ came along. He didn’t need a lover, he needed a friend and Sasuke would always be that for Naruto.

He reached his hand out to grab Naruto’s tightly clenched fist, gripping the rigid fingers until Naruto loosened his hand just enough for Sasuke to slip his pale hand into the tan one, interlacing their fingers and giving a small squeeze. Normally, the blond initiated contact between everyone to discreetly reassure himself. Finding ways of making sure he was an acknowledged presence and a welcome one. Small touches like gripping a shoulder, a pat on the back, or even bear hugs from behind. Invading people’s space in the obnoxious way he was never allowed as a child. This, to Naruto, brought attention to himself: reminding people that he was there and would be there when anyone needed him. Thus, Sasuke knew that this reassuring touch which he willingly gave would comfort Naruto better than words ever could.

The blond glanced down to where their hands were interlaced and resting on the console, letting the unspoken promise settle contently in his heart. 

“You’re so drunk, Naruto.” 

“No, I’m not.” 

***

End


End file.
